With the proliferation of high powered microchips, portable computing platforms have become ubiquitous in many parts of society. In particular, many individuals rely heavily on tablet computers and mobile telephones for various tasks, including gaming and other pastime activities. Although mobile computing devices are well equipped to offer computational intensive audio-visual virtual environments, these devices lack the ability to provide more engaging activities.
In particular, most game and leisure applications running on computing devices require the user to wholly concentrate on a virtual environment presented on a digital display. These virtual experiences provide little tangible or tactile involvement for the user and prevent the user from moving the activity away from the digital display provided by the computing device.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.